


Pillow Talk

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: An intruder crawls into Asami's bed in the middle of the night, disturbing his sleep. Who could it be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 2014.

The intruder was so quiet that Asami only realized he wasn't alone in the bedroom when he felt the mattress giving in to someone's weight right behind him.

He was so tired though that he didn't even deigned himself to open his eyelids. Not that he really needed to either way, for as soon as Asami felt an arm snake around his bare stomach, he could very well guess who its owner was.

"You reek of sake." He stated, noticing how his voice still sounded groggy from having just woken up.

"Shut up!" Was the courteous reply he received in return, which nevertheless made the business man smile.

"…How did it go?"

When the only response Asami received came down to the intruder shuffling closer to him and pressing his forehead against his back, he finally opened his eyes.

"Akihito?" He asked again, only to have the younger man tighten the grip around his stomach.

Asami was rolling to his side in bed the next second, only to find that Akihito had laid beside him still fully dressed, not even bothering to take off his jacket first.

The immediate thought that rushed through the older man's mind was that something had obviously gone wrong with Akihito's plans for that evening.

"Hey,... how did it go?" He asked one more time, tilting the young man's chin upwards with his hand so that the youngster was forced to look into Asami's eyes. "Did you tell them?"

A tired sigh escaped Akihito's lips before he finally answered. "Yeah,…I told them." He confirmed, before burying his face on one of the bed pillows.

"And…?"

"… _And_  whose reaction do you want to hear about first?"

"Either one…" Asami said, frowning at the younger man.

Another sigh and Akihito rolled onto his back, choosing to focus his vision on the ceiling above him this time rather than on the older man.

"Well, my mom started balling her eyes out and my dad threatened to disown me." Akihito shared, watching one of Asami's eyebrows rising ever so slightly in surprise. "That is of course, when it finally dawned on them that I was telling the truth, because for the first 20 minutes of our conversation they downright just didn't believe me." He added, unable to hold back another frustrated sigh.

"They didn't believe you're dating a man,…or that you're dating me?"

Akihito shrugged in reply. "Both, I guess… It doesn't really help that you're a public figure by the way. My mom even went to pick up one of the gossip magazines from her stash to show me a paparazzi photo taken of you with that annoying soap opera actress you had dinner with a while ago. She said there was no way that you were not dating that woman. There was a whole article in the magazine regarding you're supposed love affair."

Asami suppressed a curse. He was beginning to regret not having taken Kirishima's advice when the magazine had first come out and sued the hell out of that publishing company, but he hadn't given much thought to the ridiculous gossip article at the time.

"It was just a business dinner." He told Akihito. "There was never anything between me and that woman. It was all fabricated by the press."

Well, truth be told, the actress in question had tried with all her might to jump inside Asami's pants at the time, but it was not like he had any interest in her.

"Akihito?" Asami called out, noticing how the young man had gone quiet again.

"…It just sucks, that's all." He said; his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Don't worry too much about it. Your parents will come around. They just need time to get used to the idea." Asami said, sitting up in bed so he could reach for the cigarette pack resting on his bedside table.

He could tell Akihito was feeling down in the dumps and for once Asami wished he could offer the younger man more comforting words, but it was not like he was often in touch with his emotional side to be equipped with the necessary verbal skills that could aid him in that situation.

"…Don't know. My dad looked pretty pissed off." Akihito confessed, only to hear Asami snort beside him.

"Then let him be pissed off all he wants! You're an adult. You don't need his or anyone's approval to live your life the way you want to. And if he wants to disown you, then let him. I'll make you my heir."

Judging by Akihito's immediate grimace though, it was clear the younger man wasn't all that keen on the suggestion.

A few minutes went by in silence, in which Asami entertained his mind by devising vindictive plans against Akihito's father, whom he'd never actually met and against whom he'd never really take any negative action, if only for his son's sake.

By the time he finished smoking his cigarette, Asami realized Akihito was about to drift off to sleep beside him.

He stared at the youngster, still fully dressed, and figured that Akihito had probably hit his friend Kou's izakaya after he'd met his parents, in an attempt to drown the bad memories of the encounter with as much sake as his liver could muster.

"Hey…" Asami said, his voice low as he ruffled Akihito's hair with his hand. "At least take off your jacket before you fall asleep."

" 't's fine." The young man mumbled incoherently, snuggling closer to the other man, so that his head ended up resting on Asami's chest.

How the older man's hand ended up caressing the back of Akihito's neck, gently lulling him to sleep, was something Asami couldn't tell.

He was pretty sure that if any of his relations could see the heartless business man and black market leader he was, behave so affectionately towards another human being, they would deem him insane in a matter of seconds, but Asami couldn't help it. It came out naturally when he was with Akihito, and perhaps the most alarming thing was that the older man had recently realized he wasn't all that bothered by the recent change in him at all.

"Asami…?" Akihito's sleepy voice reached his ears, momentarily halting his train of thought.

"What is it?"

"Just so you know... I don't regret telling my parents about you..."

A low sound resembling a chuckle escaped Asami's lips as he heard the comment. He knew Akihito to be far too stubborn to regret doing anything!

"...sami?" He heard Akihito's voice once more moments later.

"What?"

"…ove you." The young man mumbled. His message although broken, managing to be fully received by the other man.

Asami stayed silent for a few moments, noticing Akihito's breathing slowing down along with his heart rate, as dreamland finally claimed the youngster.

His voice though quiet, was as serious as it had ever been when Asami bent down to kiss his lover on the forehead.

"Me too, brat. Me too." He confessed, also falling asleep soon after.

 


End file.
